


Kisses and Blood and Snow Ridding the World of Me

by juiceboxjellyfish



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Blood, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, M/M, Nightmares, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Pining, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Watford Fifth Year, depictions of violence but not that graphic, prompt: dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Fifth-year Baz is plagued by nightmares. Most of them are in some way about Simon, and this one is no exception.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Kisses and Blood and Snow Ridding the World of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wasn't sure how to tag this because I didn't want to get specific enough to be spoilery so there's a warning in the end notes if you wanna look at that

BAZ

In order to prevent frustration and disappointment, I’ve stopped expecting that I’ll get to sleep at all. It just seems more efficient, considering how often I end up lying awake. Irrationally, I sort of prefer the complete sleep deprivation over the nightmares – can’t cure nightmares with coffee. However, today has been exhausting. Thursdays are always exhausting to some extent (the excessive amount of tedious classes and near complete lack of breaks would wear anyone out, plus I have football practice) but today was even worse. Snow has, for some inexplicable reason, gotten it into his head that I’m a vampire (To be fair, I am. But he has no proof of it.) and has taken to following me _everywhere_. I haven’t fed in three days, so it’s no surprise that I practically fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Sneaking around the catacombs on a near-daily basis is such obvious vampiric behaviour that it almost seems ridiculous to use it against me. It’s like I’m a red herring, so clearly evil and suspicious that I just _have_ to be covering up for a bigger, far less expected villain. Another vampire that doesn't have ridiculously pale skin, black hair, and a widow’s peak. Maybe that’s how I get away with it. Correction: maybe that’s how I _almost_ get away with it. Simon is onto me. 

The catacombs are cold and dark and unpleasant and absolutely crawling with rats, but every time I try to reach for them they scurry away into the undefined darkness at the edges of the room. I’m so hungry and there are so many but I can’t catch a single one. I throw myself over them, and suddenly the room is completely empty. Every last rat vanishes and before I’ve properly gotten back on my feet, Simon is standing in a doorway in front of me. A warm light floods in from the opening behind him. It turns his bronze curls into a golden halo and makes his skin glow softly, but it doesn't reach me. I turn and run away from him, but the doorway on the other side of the room has become a solid wall. I’m trapped. Simon has caught up to me and backed me into the wall. He’s still glowing and I’m still not, and it hurts to look at him. 

“I finally got you”, he says. “When everyone sees this, nobody will doubt me anymore! They’ll all know the truth about you, about what you are!”

Only then do I notice that my fangs are fully popped and dripping with blood. i try to force them to retract, but it’s as useless as it always is.

“I can’t believe they let monsters like you in here”, Simon scowls. I say nothing. He pushes me roughly against the wall, trapping me with his body. 

“You’re a danger to the other pupils”, he states. I don’t argue. I can’t. Simon Snow knows my secret. He’s going to tell everyone. He’s caught me at last and can do whatever he wants to me, and all I can think about is the warmth of his body against mine. I’m cold. I’m always so cold. And he’s always so hot. Burning, smoking, glowing. I can hear him calling for his sword.

“Simon”, I whisper (because my voice doesn't carry) “I’m in love with you.”

My fangs start retracting as I lean in and are gone by the time I reach his mouth. 

He tastes like smoke and his touch burns. He’s fire, and I’m so, so flammable. 

His sword touches my chest before he pulls away. He’s pressing me to the wall with his free hand now, grabbing me by the throat, and my skin is actually burning under his fingers. I can smell the smoke. 

“You’re disgusting”, he states, thrusting the sword through my heart. As I fall to the floor he leaves the room. He takes the golden light with him, leaving the catacombs cold and dark again. 

I wake up to his face, his real one, roughly five inches away from mine. I sit up with a jolt. 

“What the actual _hell_ are you doing, Snow?” 

My sudden awakening shocks him, and he stumbles backwards. 

“I- I was- You-“, he stutters.

“Use your words, Snow”, I hiss. That’s what they told him in speech therapy – he hates it. 

“You were… talking in your sleep”, he says sheepishly. “Or well, whining. You… you seemed scared.”

He almost sounds concerned, which baffles me so much that I can’t think of a snarky response. We just stare at each other in the dark (I can make out every detail of his face. I wonder if he can even really see me) for a few moments more than what feels justified before he breaks the silence. 

“I get nightmares too, y’know. It sucks. But at least they’re temporary – you always get to wake up.”

And with that, he goes back to bed.

He doesn’t kill me in any more dreams that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: major character death BUT it's just a dream so not really
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm doing the countdown (probably) but a lot of the entries are art so head over to my tumblr (helloiamace) to look at those!
> 
> Please do leave a comment, I adore them!


End file.
